The present invention relates to a shield connector.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show an example of a conventional shield connector disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-26093. This shield connector includes a rubber ring 2, a holding ring 3, a conductive sleeve 4 and a pressing ring 5 within a cylindrical resin housing 1. A shield wire 10 is passed through these elements and attached thereto. A conductive contact piece 6 is disposed on the outer peripheral surface at the front end of the resin housing 1 in a manner that the conductive contact piece is electrically coupled to the shield layer 13 of the shield wire 10 through the conductive sleeve 4. A flange 7 formed at the resin housing 1 so as to expand therefrom is pressed and bolted to the opening edge of an attachment hole formed at the shielding wall of a not-shown electric device. Thus, the conductive contact piece 6 is electrically connected to the inner peripheral surface of the attachment hole, whereby the shielding wall and the shielding layer are electrically connected.
However, the thus configured conventional shield connector includes six parts even as to basic constituent elements thereof (that is, the aforesaid parts depicted by the reference numerals 1 to 6) and the total number of the parts of the shield connector including fine parts other than such basic constituent elements is too much as shown in FIG. 11. Thus, the conventional shield connector has a problem that the number of assembling process is large and the cost thereof is expensive.